characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Family Chrgd
| picture format = 1080i (HDTV) 480i (SDTV) | network = Family | owner = DHX Media | slogan = Get in Action! | country = Canada | broadcast area = National | headquarters = Toronto, Ontario | former names = Disney XD (2011–2015) | sister names = | web = | sat serv 1 = Bell TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 562 (SD) Channel 1648 (HD) | sat serv 2 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 2 = Channel 70 / 570 (HD East) | cable serv 1 = Cogeco Ontario | cable chan 1 = Channel 99 (SD East) Channel 728 (HD East) | cable serv 2 = EastLink | cable chan 2 = Channel 130 (SD East) Channel 657 (HD East) | cable serv 3 = Rogers Cable | cable chan 3 = Channel 66 & 216 (SD East & SD West) Channel 589 (HD East) | cable serv 4 = Shaw Cable | cable chan 4 = Channels 128 (SD West/East) Channel 264 (HD West/East) | cable serv 5 = Source Cable | cable chan 5 = Channel 126 (SD) | iptv serv 1 = Bell Aliant Fibe TV | iptv chan 1 = Channel 260 (SD East) Channel 505 (HD East) | iptv serv 2 = Bell Fibe TV | iptv chan 2 = Channel 562 (SD East) Channel 1562 (HD East) | iptv serv 3 = Bell MTS | iptv chan 3 = Channel 159 (SD West) Channel 1159 (HD West) | iptv serv 4 = Telus Optik | iptv chan 4 = Channel 9619 (SD East) Channel 9618 (SD West) Channel 619 (HD East) Channel 618 (HD West) | iptv serv 5 = SaskTel MaxTV | iptv chan 5 = Channel 97 (SD West) | iptv serv 6 = VMedia | iptv chan 6 = Channel 66 (SD East) | iptv serv 7 = Zazeen | iptv chan 7 = Channel 137 (SD East) }} Family Chrgd (stylized as Family CHRGD) is a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel owned by DHX Media. Chrgd broadcasts live-action and animated children's programming aimed towards viewers aged 6–12. The channel first launched on June 1, 2011, under the ownership of Astral Media as a localized version of Disney XD, serving as a sister network to Family Channel (which, at that time, held rights to the programming of Disney XD's parent network Disney Channel). Following the acquisition of Astral Media by Bell Media, Disney XD was divested to DHX Media. On October 9, 2015, as a result of Corus Entertainment's acquisition of Canadian rights to Disney's children's programming and associated brands (which resulted in the launch of a new channel under the Disney XD brand), the channel was re-launched as Family Chrgd. History As Disney XD In April 2009, Astral Media was granted approval by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to launch a television channel named Family Extreme. Astral announced it would launch a localized version of Disney XD on June 1, 2011, using the Family Extreme license, in both standard and high definition. In late 2011, Astral also launched a Disney XD video on demand app for the Xbox 360 video game console. In 2012, the channel premiered its first original series, Slugterra. After the Competition Bureau approved Bell Media's takeover of Astral, Bell announced on March 4, 2013 that it would put Disney XD, along with its sister networks and Astral's French-language music networks, up for sale. On October 27, 2013, the channel premiered its first original movie, Bunks, produced by Fresh TV. On November 28, 2013, DHX Media announced that it would acquire Disney XD and its sister networks for $170 million. The acquisition was approved by the CRTC on July 24, 2014, and closed on July 31, 2014. In that same year, Disney XD premiered the pilot for Fangbone!, in May, and a new original series, Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage), in November. As Family Chrgd On April 16, 2015, it was announced that Corus Entertainment had acquired Canadian rights to Disney Channel's program library; alongside the launch of a Canadian version of Disney Channel, Corus stated that it would launch other "Disney branded kids linear television offerings" in the future. In anticipation for this transition, DHX concurrently announced that its Disney-branded networks would be realigned under the Family brand by November 2015. Tentatively, Disney XD was to be rebranded as Family XTRM. When announcing its slate of programming for the 2015–16 season on August 20, 2015, DHX revealed the channel's new name would be Family Chrgd. Its lineup was to feature new seasons of the network's existing original series, in addition to new shows produced by DHX subsidiaries and other studios (such as the aforementioned Fangbone!), as well as new program supply agreements with Mattel, and later in the year, DreamWorks Animation. The re-branding to Family Chrgd took place on October 9, 2015. Programming Current programming Canadian productions * The Deep (January 1, 2016 – present) * Fangbone! (March 22, 2016 – present) * Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) (2014–present) * Massive Monster Mayhem (January 14, 2018 – present) * Mega Man: Fully Charged (September 8, 2018 — present) * Naughty Naughty Pets (2016–present) * Radio Free Roscoe (April 2017-2018; 2019 - present) * Slugterra (September 3, 2012–present) Acquired programming * The Adventures of Puss in Boots (June 18, 2017 – present) * All Hail King Julien (April 24, 2017 – present) * Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2018 – present) * Dawn of the Croods (January 7, 2019 – present) * Dinotrux (September 11, 2017 - 2018; 2019-present) * Dragons: Race to the Edge (August 12, 2017 – present) * Dr. Ken(2019 - present) https://www.chrgd.ca/schedule/?d=2019-01-27 * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (January–September 2016; May 1, 2017 – present) * Heads Up! (2018-present)https://www.chrgd.ca/schedule/?d=2019-01-27 * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (November 3, 2018 - present) * My Knight and Me (July 2, 2018 – present) * The New Adventures of Figaro Pho (August 9, 2016 – present) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (March 17, 2014 – present) * Sonic Boom (October 24, 2015 – present) * Speechless (2019 - present)https://www.chrgd.ca/schedule/?d=2019-01-27 * Turbo Fast (June 14, 2016 – present) * Trollhunters (January 12, 2019 – present) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (July 22, 2018 – present) * Zak Storm (August 21, 2017 – present) Upcoming programming Original programming Animated *''Supernoobs'' (season 3) (Coming in 2020) (also on Teletoon) Former programming As Disney XD (2011–2015) * The 7D * Aaron Stone * American Dragon: Jake Long * Baxter * Cory in the House * Crash & Bernstein * The Emperor's New School * Even Stevens * Fantastic Four * Fish Hooks * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Gargoyles * Gravity Falls * I'm In the Band * Iron Man * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Kirby Buckets * Lab Rats * The Legend of Tarzan * Motorcity * The Replacements * Spider-Man * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Rebels * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Tron: Uprising * Wander Over Yonder * X-Men * Yin Yang Yo! * Yo Gabba Gabba!''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_NgisJYD4A * ''Zeke & Luther As Family Chrgd (2015–present) * Airmageddon * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * Be the Creature * Bear Grylls' Survival School * Bump in the Night * Connor Undercover * Cook That * Deadly 60 * Deadtime Stories* https://www.chrgd.ca/schedule/?d=2019-01-27 * DreamWorksTV * Flight 29 Down * Food Truck Fanatics * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street * Hank Zipzer * Horrible Histories * I Pranked My Parents * Inspector Gadget * Iron Man * Jessie * Johnny Test * Kickin' It * Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales * Life with Derek * Lost & Found Music Studios * Malcolm in the Middle * Masters of Illusion * Mighty Med * My Side of the Sky * Nature Cat * Nowhere Boys * OMG! * Overruled! * Pair of Kings * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Phineas and Ferb * Planet Sketch * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Storm Hawks * Thunderbirds Are Go * What Parents Don't Know * What's Up Warthogs! * Wingin' It * Wizards of Waverly Place * World of Quest * Xiaolin Chronicles * The Zoo References External links * Category:Character Wiki Category:DHX Media Category:Family Chrgd